


THE LAST KINGDOM; one shots

by joally



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joally/pseuds/joally
Summary: A collection of one shots for the males of The Last Kingdom.
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Reader, Leofric (The Last Kingdom)/Original Female Character(s), Ragnar the Younger (The Last Kingdom)/You, Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Reader, Uhtred of Bebbanburg/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	THE LAST KINGDOM; one shots

_ GUIDE _

_Y/N = Your Name_

_Y/H/C = Your Hair Colour_

_Y/E/C = Your Eye Colour_

* * *

**WARNING;** kissing and a couple of obscene words

* * *

**FINAN x OC**

**One Of Your Girls**

You pushed open the tavern door despite the warning your uncle had given you should you be seen in the tavern once again. You didn't care much for the rules. You had never cared if you were caught sneaking into places you shouldn't, but this time you were wary. Although that did not matter for everyone knew who you were.

You were the Lady Y/N and niece to King Alfred and, unfortunately, the elder sister of Æthelwold. Your father had been Æthelred and the king of Wessex before dying in battle and Alfred taking over his regal position. You had known for a long time that your father was not going to allow his son on the throne for he was always drinking and always swooning over women in the towns whorehouses. He had been not brought up to act like a king and therefore had not successfully proved to the Witan that he could. Your father had always said if women could take thrones that he would have encouraged yourself to be queen. Luckily the law had never changed because you did not want to be queen. You had seen enough of what your father had gone through and now what your uncle had and still was going through and you definitely did not want to be the one in charge.

Instead, Alfred had become king. He had tried many times to arrange advantageous marriages for you but you were the daughter of a dead king. If anything, you yourself had a title but no husband of yours would gain a title. He would not even gain any land or any estates because you did not own any. You lived within the palace walls awaiting the day when someone would finally take you on. You had watched your cousin, Æthelflæd, get married to a man who treated her badly, and you were sure it would not be long until Edward was to marry. And it wasn't that you were not attractive, cause you were. If you had come with land, title and silver, you would have been snapped at by now. But many years later, you were betrothed to a man. A lord of East Anglia. You didn't even know his name. He was said to be greying with slippery, leathery skin and bastard children to women all over the country. Now he was wanting a wife and an heir and the blood of Wessex that came from you would be a good match. You hadn't met him either. You wanted to keep it that way.

Faces glanced over in your direction but they didn't last long for most of the men were merry and drunk. It was a different atmosphere to the palace or the markets and you absolutely loved being in the company of your select few friends. You spotted them right away. Seated on a table in the middle of the tavern, out in the open and easily spotted, you could see them drinking and laughing the night away. Uhtred of Bebbanburg gripped a tankard in one hand with a smile upon his face. His blue eyes shone like bright sapphires against his long dark hair which was pulled back. Today, he was not in his usual armour and furs but a simple shirt and his sword by the table. Next to him was Sihtric, the Dane. He was a warrior who had been with Uhtred for such a long time and had been loyal to no one but him. His short dark hair was braided behind him while the front curls were allowed free, his body covered in his usual garb. Opposite him was the baby monk, Osferth. You liked Osferth a lot. He was a boy training to be a brother when he decided to follow Uhtred himself. You could always talk to him in confidence. And lastly was Finan. He had short dark hair also but long enough to run your hands through. He had a short and tidy-kept beard. He wore a simplified outfit rather than his leather and armour also. The thing you loved most about Finan was his Irish accent.

You moved closer, your blush coloured dress swishing as you walked. They didn't notice you straight away until Sihtric cleared his throat and all faces were upon you. "Lady." Uhtred simply said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Can I join you, Lord Uhtred?" you asked with a smile upon your lips. He nodded and gestured to the space between Osferth and Finan.

"What can we do for you, Lady?" Uhtred Ragnarson questioned. You pulled your skirts around you as you swung over the bench and sat between the two males. You glared at him before you started to laugh, the four joining you in guffaws. "You do this every time, Y/N."

"You ought to be reminded of my status and treat me as such." she said with her head held highly and her eyes locked on the pagan lord. Then she dropped her whole body "Or at least that's what Ælswith always tells me."

"She is as sour as the milk here." Uhtred cackled.

"By God, she was right. You really are a wicked pagan!" you jested.

A woman swaggered over to the table with a flagon of ale and a spare cup in her hand. "One for the lady?" she questioned. You noticed she was Wynflæd, the innkeeper of the tavern. You nodded at the woman as she placed the cup in front of you and poured the liquid. She seemed to take notice of something behind you because you gasped when the cup overfilled and began dripping onto your dress. "Apologies, lady!" she cried, distraught. You pulled at the skirts of your dress as it was only a small spillage. The woman fled, possibly afraid of what might have happened or been said since she knew you were Alfred's niece.

"Do I really install fear into others?"

"Only a little." Osferth answered.

"The monk is scared of women altogether." Finan shouted. "He is still a virgin."

"I am not!" Osferth denied.

"Why don't we find you a nice lassie for the night to keep you warm, eh?"

Osferth's cheeks flared bright red as he scuttled away on the bench from you and the others laughed loudly.

**… * …**

The night had carried on with talks and laughter. Uhtred left for Father Beocca and Thyra's house, Sihtric had removed himself to the side of his wife and Osferth had passed out at the table of the tavern. The night had been roaring but it had come to an end. You grasped Osferth's left side as Finan fought to pull up his right. Upon doing so, Finan almost fell to the floor with Osferth on top of him. You were sure that was now how either of them had intended to spend the night.

"Come on, lady! Put your back into it!" Finan exclaimed through his laughter.

You tutted as you used all of your strength to pull at the little monk and hoist him up. "Finan!" You looked to the side of you to see a woman almost out of the door of the tavern. She was bigger in body than yourself with long dirty blonde hair in a braid over her shoulder and a pale blue dress with a slit up the side and her breasts pushing at the bodice. "When you have taken them two home, you are welcome to come back to my room." she winked. She slide a hand under her bosom and pushed her breasts together. "I'll keep you warm tonight. I'll leave my door open for you." And with that, she left.

You definitely were not in any kind of relationship or anything with Finan, but you felt a twinge of jealousy run through your veins. The wooden door slammed shut as you turned to face the Irishman. His eyes were opened wide and he did not seem that drunk anymore. Like he was considering following the known whore. Ever since you had laid your eyes on him, you had always thought he was attractive. He would spend the night with different women around Winchester and you could not help but feel jealous that it wasn't your room he was visiting. As far as anybody could see, you were just a friend of Finan's because he was one of Uhtred's loyal men and you had known Uhtred longer. But you were amazed by Finan and everything about him. It wasn't like you could stop him from visiting the whore tonight or any whore any other night. You could not offer him anything as you were already betrothed, and even if you could, who said he would feel the same way or even accept?

"Finan." you quietly spoke. His eyes snapped to you and it seemed like his daze had been broken. "We better get Osferth to his bed."

You both took the boy to his bed and left. He insisted that he walk you to your room as even if the palace at night were some scoundrels. You did not argue back. He walked at the side of you as your skirts swished around your ankles, whispering about how Osferth could not handle his ale and how he talks in his sleep. You were having fun until you reached your chamber door.

"This is you, Lady." he muttered as he looked at the dark wooden door.

"Are you away to your bed?" you asked.

He squinted his eyes slightly but answered, "I might take a walk first."

"To your whore?" you questioned in a voice that seemed to spit with venom.

He breathed in deeply as he looked at the floor, until he finally looked up at you. "Does this bother you, Lady?"

"No-"

"Then why do you ask?"

Your Y/E/C eyes lock on to his for maybe half a minute in silence. You're hoping that he doesn't know, even slightly, what you're thinking or feeling. Your lips are parted slightly but your voice is dry and it won't form any words. You just want to lie and tell him that you're not bothered and that you wish him a goodnight and you enter your chambers and lock the door behind you. But after a minute, you finally clear your throat and the words that leave your lips are, "Goodnight, Finan." You tore your eyes away from him and entered your chambers, shutting the door firmly behind you.

There was so much you wanted to say to him but were afraid to. So much that he made you afraid to do. As you began to walk towards your bed, the door opened and you turned in a frantic to see Finan shutting the door again and turning to look at you. As much as you were scared of what was going to happen, you knew it could be nothing bad because he did not scare you like other men would. You felt like your chest was going to explode from the excessive beating of your heart. You swallowed hard and parted your lips. You didn't know what to say.

But neither of you spoke as he stepped closer. Each step made you nervous. When he finally stopped an inch from you, you could see he was breathing heavily just like you were. What if he decided it was wrong to be in your room and left? What if the event caused you to be awkward around each other? You hadn't wanted to ruin that.

"Is this what you want?" he asked slowly, pronouncing each word in his thick accent with a sharp intake of breath.

His fingers delicately found yours by your side, sending shivers up your spine. Instead of entwining his fingers in yours, he slid his hands up the side of your thighs until they rested on your hips. You let out a excited gasp, your eyes meeting once again.

You pushed his hands off your body and turned around, taking several steps forward. "Don't play me like one of your girls."

Startling you, he had placed his arms around your waist and nuzzled his head into your neck, placing soft kisses that tickled for his stubble. You swallowed once more before reaching up to wrap your arms around his. His body warmed you through. He was making you feel weak in the knees, like you could not breathe. "What if I'm not?" he questioned.

You couldn't believe it but he was going to make you.


End file.
